


Crowd Around (The 'And I, My Best Friend' Remix)

by sanguinity



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Lost Library, Remix, The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wrote four-hundred and seventy-four pages about their partnership. He wrote five sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowd Around (The 'And I, My Best Friend' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hophophop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hophophop/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hophophop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hophophop/pseuds/hophophop) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> A remix of "[Crowd Around to Get a Close Look](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2906720/chapters/8876431)," with an eye to [the original tags](http://amindamazed.tumblr.com/post/115180563268).
> 
> As hophophop said: "Alludes to [a great unanswered mystery](http://sanguinarysanguinity.tumblr.com/post/114583669398/amindamazed-thefibonaccist-lostthehat-that) from _Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century_ , but since that show offers no explanation, you don't need to be familiar with it."

> _...Side by side, Holmes and I walked up the drive to discover what answers awaited us in that empty house._

The cursor blinked in rebuke at Joan.

She was such a fool. She had thought it all meant something, Sherlock giving her Irene’s case, their parallel discoveries of Moriarty’s mendacity, their shared ruse to trick Moriarty into self-incrimination. Sherlock in his hospital bed, trusting Joan to orchestrate everything.

He had even named a bee after her.

Looking back on it now, naming _watsonia_ was less a statement of his esteem and more an attempt to discharge an otherwise-unpayable debt.

 _I want to know I'm not kidding myself by staying with you_ , she had said. There lay her error: she had wanted to believe, and so she had. And then he dissolved their entire partnership in five sentences.

She hammered the keyboard:

> _The chimpanzees screamed when little Watson was born. They crowded around to get a close look at the new detective. Chimp did not mind. And I_

She had a new profession out of it, at least. Skills. Professional contacts. But she had lost so much, including

> _my best friend._

Something splashed the back of her hand.

Joan blinked at the ceiling a few moments, then hit ctrl-Q and dragged the file, all 474 pages of it, to the recycle bin.


End file.
